


Your Body

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on pacificrimkink:</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about how fantastically explicit that inversion of the male gaze scene was, where Mako peeped at Raleigh through her door.</p><p>Now all I want in the world is established relationship with mild D/s where Mako just objectifies the shit out of Raleigh. Making him wander around their room/house (can be during or post movie). Grabbing his ass in public and making comments about how hot he is and how much she loves his body when she's riding him (dick or face... or both)</p><p>Would prefer it to be mostly teasing, not anything too mean, preferably with Raleigh getting off on it too, on being a little bit embarrassed but tbh I'll take anything along this kind of vein."</p><p> </p><p>AKA, fuck you male gaze, here comes some female gaze. More stream-of-consciousness than anything with a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body

"What do you think you're doing?" Mako asked as Raleigh rose from their bed.

Raleigh looked at her quizzically. "Getting up to make breakfast?"

"I mean what you're wearing, Raleigh."

Raleigh looked down. He was in tight gray boxer briefs and nothing else.

"What did I tell you about going around the house like that?" Mako asked in a gently chiding voice.

"Sorry, baby." Raleigh slipped the boxers off, slowly sliding them down his muscled thighs.

"That's right. No clothes when we're alone. I especially enjoy your naked cooking."

Raleigh grinned at her over his shoulder as he sauntered toward the door, putting an extra  
swagger in his step.

*****

Mako walked slowly toward the bathroom. Even though her feet were surely too quiet to be heard over the noise of the shower spray, Raleigh would know she was coming, anyway.

She pushed the bathroom door open (he never locked it) and saw his silhouette through the foggy shower curtain. His broad shoulders, nipped in waist, the curve of his ass as he turned to the side and let the water flow over him...

"Did you come to see me?" Raleigh asked over the water's noise. He stretched, preened, pushing his wet hair back as she pushed the curtain half-open.

"Yes. Put on a show for me." Mako was fully dressed, and didn't move to join him in the shower. A little bit of water sprayed on her feet.

He obeyed, as he always did.

He ran his hands over his body as the water cascaded down it, stroking down his chest and tight abs until he reached his cock, already half-hard. He got hard easily, whenever Mako looked at him.

He started jerking himself off, slow and careful, showing off for her, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he did.

"That's good." Mako pressed her own legs together a little, trying to ignore her own arousal so she could appreciate the sight longer. "Who are you thinking about?"

Raleigh's composure was fading. His mouth was hanging half-open as he stroked. "You, Mako. Oh, God, always you."

"Say my name, then."

"Mako. Mmm, Mako."

She bit her lip delicately and kept watching the show.

*****

Mako saw other people's eyes follow Raleigh whenever they went out together. Mostly women, but sometimes a few men. Some people were just looking at them because they recognized them as the famous Jaeger pilots, but she could tell that most people just looked at him because they wanted to, because they couldn't help it.

She loved claiming him then.

When they walked, her hand would end up in his back pocket, and she would squeeze his ass sometimes, just a little, to keep him on edge. 

She would get him to dance with her, and pull him close, pressed up against her back, and she could feel the envious stares of the whole room, as clearly as she could feel him get hard against her as they moved.

No matter how much other people looked at him, he never took his eyes off of her.

*****

Raleigh was stretched out flat on his back, arms behind his head, while she rode him.

She squeezed his pecs with her hands as she moved up and down. "Mm, I like these," she murmured as she pinched his nipples and he moaned. She trailed her fingers down his stomach and watched his abs clench under her fingers, flexing and tightening. "Showing off for me?"

"Always." He managed to buck his hips up even as he reclined under her, pressing harder into her, and she clenched her lips tight around the cry that threatened to escape. His steady rhythm inside of her was making her lose control. 

“I wish I could see your cock and ride it at the same time,” she whispered, unable to hide the gasping tone of her voice, and he moaned again at her words. “I love your body.”

“It’s yours. It’s your body. Just yours,” Raleigh groaned, and she screamed and dug her nails into his (her) skin as she came.

Raleigh was still hard inside of her, but he pulled her off and dragged her up toward his face, already putting his tongue out to taste her as he settled her over his mouth. He started licking her before she had even come down from her orgasm.

“Ride my pretty face, come on,” he panted as she squirmed. “Hold me down.” He pressed his mouth onto her and _sucked_ , wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold her close. “Lemme get you off again.”

The room was spinning around her, but she looked into his eyes and they steadied her, and she watched him watch her as the tension built up, ready to break all over again.


End file.
